Like The Way You Move
by PolarRose
Summary: What happens when Bella is dragged to a fancy night club by her sisters Alice, and Rose? What happens when she meets a God-like guy? All Human!
1. Chapter 1

AN/ I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! Also I know that there are some stories out there like this, but please give it a chance too.

BPOV

I walked quickly through the tinted doors, my brown eyes scanned for my sisters Alice, and Rosalie.

I quickly made my way around the dance floor that was the main attraction of Eclipse the club my sisters had dragged me to then ditched me hoping that some guy would ask me to dance, and me say yes.

I hade stepped outside for a moment when a rather drunk guy had put his hand up my Black short skirt that Alice had made me wear along with a corset like red, and black top.

It was then that I found the two dancing with there boyfriends Jasper, and Emmet.

The guys were alright. Jasper was quiet, but kind, and simply ADORED Alice.

Emmett was cool too He had a great since of humor, and was like a brother to me… Lucky Rosalie, and Alice.

They had guys who were perfect for them… I was just the 5 wheel that they took along in hopes I would end up with a guy.

I shook my head, and started towards a table, then I felt a hand on my waist. "Get lost Mike." I muttered remembering the guy who had been pretty muck stalking me for the past few months.

"Ohh come-on I KNOW you want me." He slurred leaning in to kiss me.

"Get away Mike!" I said trying to push him away.

He scowled, and pushed me away causing me to stumble, abit worse then normal because once again Alice, and Rose had made me wear death trap heels.

Right when I thought I should be coming in contact with the floor I felt two strong arms catch me, and pull me up.

"Are you ok?" His velvet voice asked me worriedly.

"Y-yeah" I stuttered, as I quickly adjusted my shirt that had rose up slightly from Mikes shove.

When I looked up at my savior it took all my control not to stare wide eyes, and pen mouthed at him.

He looked like a GOD.

His auburn hair tussled, and his green eyes bright, but still filled with slight worry.

EPOV

I had been trying to escape my current stalker Lauren when I saw a confrontation between a beautiful brunet, and a drunk blond guy.

I heard her tell him to get away, and saw him push her.

Most of the time I would just walk away, but I saw that if the girl fell she would end up hitting her beautiful head on a table behind her, so I quickly moved behind her, and caught her.

"Are you ok?" I asked the brunet beauty, as I helped her stand.

"Y-yeah." She stuttered as she saw me.

Now that we were less then a foot apart I realized that she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I gave her a slight smile, before she backed away.

"I-I-I got to go…"she said quickly turning to leave, but I gently grabbed her wrist.

"Please dance with me first?" I asked softly.

She nodded, and I pulled her to the dance floor, as Paralyzed by Finger 11 came on.

I placed my hands on her hips, and started to lead.

I hold on so nervously to me and my drinkI wish it was cool in mebut so far has not been goodit's been shitty and I feel awkward as I should

I knew she wasn't used to dancing, but how she was so tence, but that could have been her trying not to kill herself in the heals she was in.

this club has got to be most pretentiously since I thought you and mewell I am imaging a dark lit placeor your place or my placeWell I'm not paralyzedbut I seem to be struck by youI wanna make you movecause you're standing stillif your body matches what your eyes can doyou'd probably move right through meon my way to you

I smiled, as we danced, she was getting more into it as the song went on. My hands slowly trailed up her sides, as she moved.

I hold out for one more drinkbefore I think I'm looking too desperatelybut far has not been fun I should just stay homeif one thing really means onethis club will hopefully be closed in three weeksthat would be cool with mewell I'm still imagining a dark lit placeor your place or my place

I felt so connected to this girl. I have never felt like this towards any girl before.

I'm not paralyzedbut I seem to be struck by youI wanna make you movebecause you're standing stillif your body matches what your eyes can doyou'd probably move right through meon my way to you

Once the song ended I leaned down, and kissed her full lips softly.

"What's your name?" I asked her softly.

"Isabella swan, but most people call me Bella." She said softly.

"BELLA!" I heard a small pixy-like girl call out, before pulling my new found beauty out the door, a blond trailing behind them.

I smiled, and walked towards my best friends Jasper, and Emmett.

"Guys you wont believe the girl I just met." I said with a smile.

The two just shook there heads, and handed me a drink.

" Lets hear it." Emmett said with a sly smile.

AN/ Pictures of Bellas outfit in Profile.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I sighed, as I was pulled from the club by my sisters.

"What were you thinking talking to him?!?!?!?!?!" Alice said rather loudly once we were in her 911 turbo.

"What do you mean?" I asked softly, shrinking back into my seat wanting to disappear at this moment.

Here's the thing it can seem like people don't see me when I want them to, but when I want to be

'Invisible' People ALWAYS see me… I hate it.

"Don't you know that that was EDWARD MASON?" Rose asked sharply this time.

"Who?" I asked racking my brain to find some kind of reference of the name.

"Oh God Alice she doesn't know who he is." Rose said in shock.

"Bella The guy who you were dancing -Very good - with is the BIGGEST Playboy EVER" Alice said

Softly before rose could.

My jaw dropped at that. "Then why did he ask ME to dance?" I asked softly.

I knew I wasn't the prettiest girl out there no matter how much my sisters insist I am.

My sisters looked at me, and shook their head not wanting to get into a pointless argument…again.

"Why did you even bother pulling me away from him? I mean the guys mean more to you then me, why ruin your night 'saving'me?" I said this rather softly, but they still heard me, and Alice pulled off the side of the rode quickly.

"What did you just say?" She asked softly turning to face me at the same time Rose did.

"I said 'Why did you even bother pulling me away from him? I mean the guys mean more to you then me, why ruin your night 'saving' me?' " After I had spoken I stepped out of the car, and started to walk away leaving my sisters in shock.

As I walked a dark blue ford mustang drove slowly to my side.

"You ok?" A guy asked after he had rolled down the window.

I saw two more guys in the car; one said something to the other before looking back at me.

"Yeah, just without a ride." I said softly

"You can ride me ANYTIME." I heard one of the guys say, but the one who had spoken first socked him quickly, before turning to look at me again.

"Sorry 'bout him… He had a bit too much to drink." He said softly. "You want a ride?"

I shook my head. "Naw my sisters will find me soon." I said before starting to walk again.

It was then that I heard a door open, and two guys got out. "Get in the car Bitch." The one who had made the ride comment earlier spoke.

I glanced around, and started to run.

AN/ I was going to leave you hanging here, but I thought I would be nice, and write some more.

EPOV

I glared at Jasper, and Emmett.

They glared right back.

The nerve of them telling me to stay away from Bella!

I mean sure I could see there reasoning because Bella was there girlfriends sisters, but still the4y had no right.

I pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb, and fore finger, before turning on my heel and walking out.

I needed to think.

I quickly walked to my Silver Volvo, before getting inside, and turning on the radio.

I smiled as Faint by Linkin Park same on, and sped down the street.

As I drove past a 911 turbo I saw two girls sitting inside of it, as another walked away looking rather mad.

I shook my head, before looking at the lone girl.

She was VERY HOTT, but then I realized who it was and shook my head.

Bella swan.

I was about to offer her a ride, but then I saw her talking to some people in a Mustang, and shook me head.

I was about to drive off when I saw her start to run, as Two guys stepped out of the car, and headed towards her.

I faintly heard them tell her to get into the car before I sped up, and turned my car opening the passenger side door from the inside.

"Get in!" I called out.

She didn't hesitate, as the guys ran after her.

She quickly got inside, and closed the door, before I turned my car, and sped off leaving the guys in the dirt that had spun out after my car.

AN/ Now I will leave you. Please don't hurt me. I want 5 to 7 reviews before I update please.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

I sat in the Volvo, my head in my hands.

I knew that my life could have ended tonight…

I sighed softly, and looked up to see a guy driving

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

It was Edward Mason, the one guy my sisters didn't want me with no matter what.

I was about to say something when I realized that he had a tight grip on the steering wheel, and the frown on his face… his beautiful face…

"Do you know that you could have been killed tonight?" He asked in an agonizingly soft tone.

"Yes… I realized that." I whispered barely audible.

" Bella… No one with your beauty should be alone… At night I might add." He glanced over at me for a moment, before looking back at the road.

I couldn't stop the blush that rose in my cheeks as he spoke.

"I'm not Beautiful." I said sighing softly, and sitting up from my slouched position.

I glanced out of the window at my side, before looking back at him, surprised at what I saw on his face.

Surprise… Anger… Love, or Lust.

EPOV

I looked at her quickly when I heard her last words.

How could she not see how Beautiful she was?

I realized that this girl didn't see her self clearly, she must think that because she didn't have Rosalie's perfect beauty, or Alice's personality, that she was just an average Jane doe.

She was much more then that.

She was the first girl that I wanted to get to know, and not sleep with her the first night because I didn't want her to leave, or me to.

I wanted to get to know her personality, the way her brain worked… Yes I also wanted to know her body, but I didn't want to know it all till I knew WHO she was.

This was so different for me.

It was then that I realized that I hadn't spoken, and shook my head.

"Bella… Bella… You are probably the most beautiful girl I have ever met.. EVER." I said with my unique smile.

I watched her blush blood red, before ducking her head; using her hair to form a wall so I couldn't see her reaction.

"You are just saying that so I will sleep with you…" She said softly.

Those words hurt me more then anything I had ever felt, or would feel.

AN/ sorry I took so long to update. I had word issues. I want 15 reviews before I post another chapter.

PolarRose


	4. AN

AN// Sorry Guys but I don't think I will be updating for a bit longer due to Family issues. Sorry!


End file.
